Love Will Remember Hidashi
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: Hiro ha perdido a sus padre y a su hermano mayor, así que almacena sus recuerdos que aun tiene de su hermano antes de que lo olvide. A Baymax le confiara lo mas sagrado que tiene. Lo que aun le queda de Tadashi... Y lo que el y Tadashi fueron.
1. introducción

Hola Hiro soy yo...

Solo quería enviarte este mensaje para decirte que te amo mucho mucho...

Quiero que sepas que estas en mi corazón...

Eres digno de todo el amor del mundo...

Y que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida...


	2. now is all we got

Y ahí estaba yo...

Leyendo el mensaje por octava vez en el día como era habitual.

Perder a Tadashi había sido lo peor que me hubiera pasado.

Mis amigos creían que ya lo había superado, después de derrotar a Callaghan, volver a reconstruir a Baymax y entrar ala universidad.

Pero aun no podía superarlo.

El y yo habíamos sido mas que unos simples hermanos que se llevaban bien...

El y yo nos habíamos querido de verdad.

Corrección nos habíamos amado de verdad...

Pero el ya no estaba con migo.

— Hiro debes ir ala escuela — Baymax interrumpió mis pensamientos. — debes terminar mis nuevas mejoras.

— ¿Ha? — diablos las mejoras de Baymax — ¡oh claro! Vamos Baymax — Me levante del monitor y tome mi mochila.

Baymax camino tras mio, siguiendo me por las escaleras hasta llegar ala cafetería, cuando bajamos encontramos a mi tía Cass caminando hacia mi con mi bolsa de almuerzo.

— Gracias tía Cass — agradecí cuando me entrego mi almuerzo.

— Cuidate Cielo — me dio un abrazo y me acomodó el cabello.

— nos vemos al rato tía Cass — Sonreí y me di media vuelta, pero volví hacia ella y la abrace.

— otro más — dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos, luego camine hacia la salida con Baymax y nos dirigimos hacia la universidad.

Entramos a mi laboratorio y deje mi mochila para empezar a trabajar.

— muy bien amigo empezamos — dije conectándole los cables.

Empecé a teclear los códigos en el computador, hasta que tocaron mi puerta.

— adelante — dije sin dejar de programar.

— ¡hola Hiro! — era Honey lemon quien venia hacia mi.

— hola Honey — le dije aun enfocado en mi programación, voltee a verla y observé un folder en sus manos. — ¿ y eso es?... — dije señalando el folder.

— ¡tu trabajo! — dijo emocionada.

La mire recordando coal trabajo — oh... El reporte — me lo tendió y lo tomé — ¿que dijo la profesora?

— ¡Que era uno de los mejores Hiro! — dijo saltando de la felicidad — ¡que le impresiono tu talento! — sonrió.

Abrí mi trabajo y efectivamente tenia una A .

— genial — lo deje en el escritorio. — gracias Honey, enserio.

— cuando quieras Hiro y suerte en tu trabajo — sonrió y camino hacia la salida — ¿te vemos en el almuerzo?

— claro

Asintió y salio dejando me solo con Baymax.

Suspire y cheque mi trabajo, me habían dejado escribir un reporte sobre mi héroe y había escrito sobre Tadashi, pero solo puse lo esencial realmente no había puesto la verdad sobre el.

Decidí dejarlo de lado así que puse el trabajo nuevamente en su sitio y seguir en lo mío.

— ¿estas bien Hiro? — me preguntó Baymax desde su lugar.

— claro Baymax solo estoy pensando tonterías.

— tu estado de animo parece decaído, ¿tienes algún problema?

— no solo... — voltee a verlo y suspire - solo estoy pensando en Tadashi. — solté al fin.

— ¿quieres decirme que pasa? — se acerco

Lo mire y me rasque la nuca.

— es algo... Complicado Baymax.

— Hiro soy tu medico y tu salud es mi prioridad.

— ¿podrias guardar un secreto?

— ¿eso ayudaría a tu estado de animo?

— claro — me encogi de hombros.

— dime que pasa Hiro.

— es... Sobre Tadashi y... Y yo. — agache la mirará — el era más que un simple hermano...

— no comprendo...

— Baymax, Tadashi y yo eramos más que hermanos... Tadashi y yo salíamos a escondidas de todos...

Primera historia hidashi.

Ojala les aya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.

By. Niyol.


	3. and time can't be bought

\- no lo entiendo - dijo Baymax tratando de analizarlo.

\- es que no hay nada que entender Baymax... El y yo nos queríamos... Pero ahora el ya no esta.

\- Hiro tus estado indica que estas triste.

\- es que... Me duele no poderle contarle esto a nadie - Me tome la cara y escondí mi tristeza.

\- puedes contar me lo a mi - dijo parándose frente a mi.

-¿seguro?

\- Hiro eres mi paciente, no puedo dudar en ayudarte.

Suspire y le Sonreí.

-estoy tomara un largo tiempo... ¿Si quieres escuchar?

Baymax solo asintió y empecé.

\- okay mira Baymax todo empezo un día cuando...

Corto lose pero sera bueno... Oh eso creó, nos leemos pronto.

c:


	4. i knownb it inside my heart forever

— Hiro apresurate debemos llegar al centro por la entrega de la tía cass. — Tadashi me lo repetía por milésima vez.

— ¿no podemos ir otro día? — dije levantando mi cabeza de la almohada para mirarle.

El volteo a verme mientras metía cosas a su muchila y función el seño.

— no Hiro no podemos — cerro la muchila y camino hasta donde estaba su casco.

— vamos Tadashi — me levante y hice puchero mientras me acercaba a el. — solo por esta vez.

— no — viro los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

— solo quería quedarme tumbado en casa viendo series con mi chico. — suspire.

El volteo a verme y sonrió.

— también yo, pero si vamos por el encargo la tía cass no nos pondrá mas tareas por el resto del día — se acerco y me tomo de la cintura — y solo seremos tu y yo.

Sonreí y me pare de puntitas para besar su mejilla.

— me parece bien.

— entonces preparate — me soltó y camino hacia las escaleras — te doy 5 minutos.

5 minutos después ya íbamos camino al centro en la mote neta por el encargo de muestra tía.

Era súper aburrido ir por esos encargos.

Oh para mi lo eran, ir hasta el centro y tener que esperar para que buscaran lo nuestro y para después entregarnoslo.

Ivamos por las calles de San Franstokio, hasta que llegamos al centro y aparcamos la monto neta y nos dirigimos ala tienda para ir por nuestro pedido.

— ¿ya nos vamos? — repetí por décima vez.

— por ultima vez Hamada — me advirtió Tadashi frustrado — no y callate.

— que aburrido eres — dije cruzándome de brazos.

— y tu tan infantil — dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo mire y sonreí divertido.

— pero miren quien habla el que se enamoró de este infantil — reí.


End file.
